


Chiascuro

by redcirce



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: Black & white portrait of Nine and Rose caught in a moment.  (fanart manip)





	Chiascuro

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my manips from when I just started and didn't think to put props in every image. This is a very simple manip (perfume ad), but I think the face choices work really well and it has a nice vibe.


End file.
